Summer Midnight Dreams
by Xarga
Summary: What could be more fun than going over our favorite times with Starfire, Raven, and Terra?  All the excursions, the tension, the yuri, the lemons.  Rated M for Sexual Content.  StarfireXRavenXTerra
1. Hard Day's Night

Authors Note: Well, this was just kind of a random story I wrote one night, and now I'm letting you have a gander. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Hard Day's Night

Terra was awake in her bed. Atop the rubble of sheets and pillows randomly assembled upon her 'coronation', she laid nude, with not but a pair of pink panties stuck to her sweaty, slender body. She had always slept topless, but with other guys around it had seemed odd. As though to seem overprotective of her personal boundaries she slid the sheet ever-closer to her neck in order to cover her breasts. She didn't like the idea of prepubescent, hormonal teenagers gawking at her property. She was frightened every time the blowing of the wind through her room window seemed to grasp a bit of the bed sheets and cause a shuffle or two. Yet she'd felt free nude. Being naked, covered with darkness or light, indoors or out, dry, wet or otherwise, was always fun. A perverted sort of notion that hadn't penetrated the guilty group of mindsets she'd acquired over the years.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were up late this night as well. And while one of them was bored, for lack of a real purpose as to why she shouldn't be, the other was entertaining herself, becoming amused with the littlest possibly flings of girlishness. Raven, reading a book, found herself once again looking up at the request of her currently ill-behaved, and perhaps naughty, friend. Starfire, with a sense of promiscuity in her tone, emitted a small giggle as she turned her back to Raven. Starfire was clad with an ordinary blue bathrobe. Raven, in the far reaches of her mind desired to know what was underneath Starfire's current dressings. Raven could easily give the bathrobe a playful tug, and see Starfire's body, but decided it would be for the best to just go along with Starfire's little game. She was in the middle of thinking, while Starfire caught her attention again. Raven set her book down completely, and crossed her arms, doing so as to give off a sense of disgust with the apparent waste of time.

"Tell me what you think of this one Raven."

Facing her back, Raven could easily see the shuffling of Starfire's arms, and action that promoted the falling of her bathrobe. Raven's clutch tightened, her arms remaining crossed. But she kept in character.

"It's just a thong?" said Raven.

Viewing the backside of her alien friend, Raven could see Starfire's tight ass, a new red thong, gripping her waste, heading between the two halves of her butt. No bra-straps visible, she was clearly topless, just as she'd been for the past hour or so. For that entire hour, Starfire had insisted that Raven and she have some 'girl-time', to show off their different clothing. Seeing as how Starfire had gone to the mall a day prior, and shopped primarily for lower-body undergarments, she'd seen it fit to go over her various different panties she sampled.

"It's Red!" said Starfire with glee.

"How does that make it any different than all of the other pairs?" asked Raven, placing her hand to her forehead as if to knock her head in questioning the idiocy of her odd friend.

Starfire turned around completely, revealing her breasts once again to her good friend as she slowly walked towards her. Starfire's hands were completely at her side, leaving her midsection open for a full viewing experience. Raven thought she was doing it almost as a way of taunting her.

"Well, it's a thong!" said Starfire. "It feels a lot different, and this is my first one." Her voice got a little softer as she spoke the cons of her whole experience. "However, it does feel sort of bad in certain places. I think I prefer normal panties!"

Raven, hearing Starfire's words seemed somehow perplexed, and gained little interest. She leaned her head closer to Starfire's position.

"Really?" she inquired. "Too tight?"

"I don't know how to describe it properly?" She raised a brow to Raven's fading frown, and the little smear of drool near the side of her mouth…but continued. "I'm not sure how your human components work in comparison to my private parts?"

Raven, feeling a small rush of exotic craving, looked up at Starfire's face. "I think you know perfectly well how 'human' body parts work!" A giggle from Raven was the final sign that she was feeling at least a little aroused.

"That is enough!" said Starfire. "We will never continue sexual relations as we once did! I'm getting my clothes back on."

Starfire walked quickly to her grounded bathrobe and picked it up. She bent her knees and leaned down in a way such to disappoint a lusty Raven, so that when she picked up the robe, her thong-clad and clearly visible ass wasn't sticking up in the air. Raven pouted at this choice of pick-up method.

"Oh yeah?" she said defensively. "You ought 'a talk!" All senses of climactic sexual feelings had left Raven at this point. "You're the one who suggested this stupid 'girl-time'! You should've known that showing me your body like that would get me-"

"Shut-up!" A voice quickly erupted!

Both girls turned toward the kitchen, where from the other side of the counter stood Robin.

"If you're going to fight, at least don't yell in the middle of the night, in the common room, where everyone can hear you!"

Robin spoke with a loud whisper. Both girls nodded there heads to the ground and apologized to Robin. The young lad didn't seem at all phased by the fact that Starfire was standing clearly nude in front of him. After a yawn or so, he went quietly back to his room, and the door shut behind him. Neither Raven nor Starfire had cared about his overhearing. After all, he'd been the one who discovered they were having sex a month before, and told them to put an end to it.

"Look," said Raven, "we probably just…haven't had enough time to get over our troubles."

"Agreed," said a still topless Starfire, " let's just take the rest of the night off from each other…we'll talk tomorrow, and see how things are going."

"That sounds fine," agreed Raven. She quickly left Starfire alone to gather her things in the common room and headed back to her own bedroom. Starfire felt saddened that there was not even an uttering of 'goodnight' between her and her old friend, but that was okay. Starfire remained, pulling down her new red thong and discarding it amongst the pile of other clothing. She located her purple panties, the pair she'd originally been wearing to bed, slid them back up her legs. They cupped her lower body comfortably, better than the thong to say the least. She reached again for the matching purple bra she'd had on an hour before, but paused. She'd been struck with a sudden, tense urge. Dropping the bra that had been pinched between her thumb and index fingers back onto the pile, she instead walked over the couch and lied down. Her breasts had landed near the warmth left behind from where Raven was sitting prior. It made her smile. Closing her eyes, she snuck her right hand beneath the surface of her panties…and worked her magic.

She remained there for the rest of the night. She'd masturbated for a long time before simply falling asleep from all of the exhausting moaning. But she'd awakened eventually…

* * *

Terra had been thinking about how her day tomorrow would go. She had the future constantly on her mind. She wanted to meet plenty of new girlfriends and hang out at the beach. Starfire and Raven seemed weird to her. There was something foreign about each of them. They certainly had beauty in their own special ways, but there was nothing about them that Terra could really focus on. This was either the beginning of a new learning experience, or an awkward relationship. She'd had a feeling Raven didn't like her, considering how frequently she insulted her tactics in battles and such and sought constantly to correct her on every level of irrelevant mistakes.

She slipped out of bed, rubbed her hands together and pulled up her panties a bit. In a dizzy state of thinking, her hair in by no means organized, she raised her left hand to the corresponding breast, and rubbed it. It was just a sudden fuzzy feeling that needed a little bit of attention. With her fixed breast, she walked to her mirror, and studied her body. She was definitely attractive, no doubt there. She'd stolen the hearts of those three boys to say the least, and if you can impress superheroes, who can't you impress. When she touched her breasts again, with a sort of fondling action, it was for the purpose of studying their pertness and size. She was happy. In all her natural glory, she'd definitely score a good guy.

She'd decided a nice, small walk would be enough to clear her head of everything. With revealed breasts, she'd grabbed a white, button-up shirt that was lying on a chair. The shirt felt comfortable, but she reframed from buttoning it and instead just wore it with an open view of her cleavage.

Up on the rooftop, Terra became suddenly excited. Fully awakened, she was now awaiting the moment she'd jump off the roof. The deep sea below was a perfect diving location, and she couldn't deny herself the excitement and fun that that would involve. She quickly discarded her white button up shirt, once again revealing her topless breasts. The young girl didn't mind that her panties were going to get wet. She could simply throw them in the washer and dryer as soon as she got back inside of the tower.

She stood up straight and prompted her breasts outward. With a huge gust of breath, she quickly began her decent. The elegant form she'd kept was simply flawless. As soon as she hit the surface of the water, she could sense the cold rush tingle all through her. With nipples hardened, both a sexual arousing and simple matter of being cold had come about her…

After sneaking back to her bedroom, drying off a bit, disposing of the wet, dripping panties, and putting on a normal bathing suit, she'd gone downstairs to the tower's recreational spa and pool. This time, with a black bikini on, she walked through the living room. Before realizing that she should have been quiet, she'd caught herself in the presence of a sleeping Starfire. A hand down her purple pair of panties, the first look on Terra's face was one of a peculiar interjection. Just a bit surprised by the fact the half-naked alien girl was lying on the couch in the common room. Terra set her bathing towel down on the ground, and kneeled next to the couch. Her head level with Starfire's fairly prominent breasts.

It was at this moment in time that curiosity caught the best of Terra. Not really the idea of seeing her peer's privates, as much as comparing another person's to her own, gave true reason to her actions. Starfire, snoring heavily as ever, was sure to stay asleep during this transaction. Terre pinched the rim of Starfire's panties and pulled them from her flesh. As she moved her hand aside, Starfire's body had shook, startling the one peeping at her now, fairly clean, although not-entirely shaven vagina.

Terra got a good clear look at it, then slowly let go, the rim of her panties resting tightly back around her waste. Her interest moved to Starfire's pert nipples. Even in her slumber, they remained hard and sensual. Terra rubbed a single finger along one of her companion's breasts, and it came to rest on the nipple. It was at this moment that Starfire opened an eye and quickly shut it. Although Terra hadn't seen this eye open and close, it was the realization of the fact that Starfire hadn't been snoring since Terra'd seen her vagina that warned her of the possibility that Starfire's sleep was perhaps wakeful. Terra becoming startled quickly took her hand off of the breast, picked up her towel, stood up, and walked out of the room. Starfire began to snore fakely for the next few seconds, until Terra was out of range of hearing. Starfire promptly stood up, grabbed a bunch of clothing that had been lying on the ground, and walked away, smiling.

Terra, embarrassed by the realization that Starfire had been awake while she touched her, was moving quickly, very frightened. She didn't know for sure if Starfire had been awake, but she definitely believed she could have been. To her surprise once again, she'd run into Raven, who was carrying a cup of herbal tea, about to settle into bed. She dropped the cup, which, if not for quick reflex, wouldn't have been surrounded by a sudden black aura of psychic ability. It wasn't so bad, until Terra slipped against small hook on the wall. The protruding object had snagged the latch, the very thing holding her breasts from falling out. Her bra became looser on the left side, as the black bikini top fell, allowing her embarrassingly abused left breast to pop out into Raven's face. It wasn't until after Terra had appoligized to Raven for running into her, and scrambled to reassemble the latch on her bra-strap, and seen the cup of tea nearly hit the ground, that she realized Raven was completely nude. She couldn't help but stare at the rich color of her body, the very beautiful size of her breasts. She was jealous to say the least, of certain features that Raven held.

After the awkward encounter with her newest companion, Raven set her cup of tea down, and picked up a kimono, and left her bedroom. The moment she'd entered the common room, she could only give attention to the now bare couch where a small level of fluid, most likely a vaginal secretion laid, disgusting as anything else Starfire could have left behind.

She was so embarrassed that her breast had popped out in front of her peer, especially one, as mean as she was, that was as beautiful as Raven. Stepping out of the staircase, and arriving finally at the pool, she hoped to just relax there, and keep her mind away from the other girls and boys in the tower. Not until she slipped into the swimming pool was she relaxed again. Something about water, as sexual as it made her feel, was relaxing at the same time. This time, without salt as well, the water was a lot warmer.

In the shallow end of the pool, Terra found herself, after several minutes of laps, just relaxing. Her hand found its way into her panties, swiping in and out of the space around her labia. The thrill, the subtle grunting, and perhaps even her closed eyes, were the only reason she couldn't sense Starfire's approach.

Terra's hand stopped moving but remained inside her bikini bottoms. She slowly turned her head, knowing full well what she would find behind her. Starfire was lying down, completely naked on the cement flooring that surrounded the pool, her head right to Terra's left, with an inquisitive smile.

"What are you doing friend Terra?"

Terra embarrassingly pulled her hand away from her bottoms. A slight shade of red covered her cheeks, as she smiled nervously, her head a bit lowered.

"I was just…um…-"

"Masturbating?"

"Well, I suppose…so?"

Starfire's smile widened.

"That is no problem. It is a hobby that Raven and I perform all of the time. I've not yet learned how, or contemplated any possible way of it happening, but I've heard that boys do it as well."

"That's…err…nice-"

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Well, in the pool?"

"Yes," replied Starfire. And with that, she'd decided she'd been invited, standing up completely, and revealing her entirely nude body. That same, rough and yet, smoothly hot area that Terra had seen nearly fifteen minutes ago, was starring her in the face again. Starfire kneeled down again, and tilted Terra's face upwards. Terra was paying no attention what-so-ever to Starfire's face, but rather, her lower extremities. Starfire still retained the sexual attitude, but drew Terra's eyes to her own face. Terra couldn't say anything. She was dumbfounded; a look of abandonment beheld her face. Her eyes and mouth wide open, she was in complete shock at this moment. Starfire's left hand could be felt, caressing the beautiful blonde's hair. Within a few moments, Starfire leant ever closer to her new friend. The locking lips, wet and smooth, catalyzed the realization of what was happening. Terra snapped out of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled, pushing the hormonal, horny young alien girl away from her.

"I was only-"

Terra didn't give Starfire any time to explain herself; she simply dived under water and surfaced five or six feet away from Starfire. Hoping that she'd be able to put a bit of space between the two of them, Terra had come to realize that Starfire was no longer there, on the side of the pool. She quickly turned around, and to her surprise, found the alien girl standing right behind her. The suddenness and surprise caused her to fall backwards.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Because I was certain you'd enjoy it."

"What made you think that?"

"You were looking at my vagina-"

"Was not-"

"And I assumed that you were feeling…well, lustful!"

Terra put her head down. There was no escaping the truth, but she could try at least.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I don't like girls that way."

"That's okay I suppose…"

And with that, Terra went back to the shallow section, and sat on the entrance stairs. Starfire came slowly after her. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something and blatantly closed it again. Terra saw this, and questioned it in her mind.

"What is it Starfire."

Starfire, with an innocent expression, simply gestured to her as if she didn't realize what she was talking about.

"You wanted to say something to me?"

"I don't believe so Terra, but I'd be open to answer questions about myself to you!"

"Um, no thanks…"

"Well," said Starfire. "It's just, well, swimming is much more comfortable without bath clothing."

"You want me to swim naked?"

"It's efficient."

Terra, who had displayed a sour attitude, quickly took her top off, stood in front of Starfire, leaned down before her, raised her hand, and rudely stuffed the bra in Starfire's face. Starfire, although enjoying this slight moment of attention, was a bit insulted by the sudden display Terra had performed. Terra abandoned her, and could be seen drying off outside of the pool.

Once again, Starfire followed Terra out of the pool, and found it hard to keep her hands to herself. She reached abruptly for Terra.

"Shit! What the hell-"

Alien hands were covering Terra's lower body, intruding her personal space.

"You need to take off your panties," yelped Starfire.

"Let go!" Terra grunted. She got away from Starfire, who, sure as anything, was hot in pursuit of her newest crush. The two girls ran around the pool room a few times, before Terra, scared as she was, finally reached the sauna, and shut herself inside. After a while, Starfire gained entry.

"Get the hell away from me," Terra yelped, followed by some screaming. Too bad the walls to the recreation area were soundproof, and the doors all closed.

"You need to remove…your…PANTIES!" screamed Starfire, struggling to get past the young blonde's defensive line of kicks. With one final stroke of anger, Starfire lifted her hand, and slapped Terra out-cold across the head. The young, sexy girl was now unconscious. Starfire, under the full control of her rampaging orgasm, stuck her hands down Terra's black panties, and sighed in relief for the pleasure she was about to experience.

For hours on end, nothing but fondling. Starfire's petite little fingers were grinding in and around the crudely shaped, yet pleasantly welcoming vulva present on her new friend. Starfire eventually removed Terra's panties, placed her head near her groin, and engaged in the licking of her genitalia. And as the hours passed, the steam got thicker and thicker throughout the pool room.

* * *

Raven, wearing a simple black kimono, levitated above the circle, an assembly of various candles and ritual candles. She couldn't sleep. She was receiving a revelation, and not the cleanest of all types. It was sexual, erotic, arousing. She snapped her fingers once, and a cloud of dust arose, waving through the air, around her thriving, sweaty body. She opened her eyes once, and then closed them again. She repeated this action as she wildly strummed her vulva. Her fingers rose to her face, a sticky glaze across her nails, from the several secretions she'd experienced. She lifted her head backwards and for the first time in a while, laughed. She laughed from the excitement.

End Note: More is coming, don't worry. More yuri action. Some lemons! Yeah…just stay tuned.


	2. Silverton Street

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2...I don't know what else to tell you, so...well...umm...her it is...worry I didn't write is quickly...I've..um...been thinking about the Red Sox a lot...good team...well...here you go!

Chapter 2: Silverton Street

Starfire awoke after several hours of pleasuring, to find herself as well as her company, a pair of shriveled, dried up, naked couple in the sauna. It was nearly sunrise, and Starfire felt somewhat responsible for her new friend. She returned Terra to her own bedroom and commenced cooking breakfast for her.

Robin, waking up with a slight fever, was in no condition to move about the city or attempt any manner of stunts in the island's obstacle course. Additionally, we awoke with a disturbed mind. This was something different. Something to do with the girls…?

Terra, sleeping once again in her own bed, was mumbling throughout the final minutes of her sleep. She woke with her head under the covers. Her naked breasts visibly before her, she raised her head up a bit, so as to look over the top of her scooted up bed sheets. Although her hair, messy as it could be, covered her face, she could tell the coast was not clear. Present along with her in the room, was Starfire, naked aside from the loosely tied red robe that wrapped around her body.

"Whaaa…?" questioned Terra, confused and lost in the head.

"You were having terrible dreams all night long friend."

"I was?"

"Rest easily friend. You are safe now. I made a human breakfast of cereals and milk for you."

With a bit of an untrusting look in her squinted eyes, Terra leaned forward, and grabbed a tray from Starfire with one hand. She kept the other one responsible for holding up her blanket. She'd never had trouble with showing her body to her girlfriends before, but there was something different, scary about this one. What was it about Starfire that made her so mysterious?

* * *

Raven spent most of her time that day just sitting in her room, attempting god-knows-what from one of her spell-books. Starfire explored the tower, seeking out things she could do for the day's majority. Terra was at the beach in Jump City with her newfound friends. She'd not trusted Starfire or Raven enough to invite them along before quietly exiting the tower. Being all girls, Starfire had somewhat of an interest in discovering who they were, but once she'd attempted to approach them, Terra seemed to have disregarded her with any sense of acknowledgement. Starfire had soon told Raven what Terra was up to, and described what they'd been doing. She'd described each of the girls Terra was with: Zoë, Katherine, Jade, and Lucy. 

"I think she likes Zoë a lot!" said Starfire.

Raven, although she'd appeared as though she didn't care, decided that maybe she could see the beach from atop the tower…maybe just to get a good look at what was going on there.

Terra and her friends had been dispersed across the length of several assorted beach towels. Tanning and such, the five of them had figured it would be advantageous to take an awkward course of action. It was the best strategy in order to avoid any ugly markings on their skin.

From afar, Raven watched. In awe, she was a bit surprised that the five of them were lying half-naked on the beach. However they did go along with the general theme of toplessness that was found amongst many of the older women at the beach that day. The girl named Zoë was sitting up talking to Terra. Even from a mile away, atop Titans' Tower, Raven could sense the pertness of this Zoë's breasts. But from a closer distance, Terra became entangled in a new interest…

"Go ahead Terra."

Zoë was hungry for Terra. The girl was a lesbian, a fact Terra had not realized before she'd met her. She was certainly tolerant of the fact though. Terra was having considerations of her own. Zoe was a redhead, with green brown eyes. A nice combination to be sure. She had long flowing hair, with small windbraids behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," said Terra, her knees risen to the level of her chin, covering her bare chest from her knew friend. "I've just never been sure about it before."

Zoë's fiery lips shimmered as the sunlight touch her face. Her wide, and yet, prettily little eyes looked upon Terra with a sensual calmness she'd not expected to hide so well.

"We can start slow Terra…first a kiss."

Terra smiled a bit in order to humor her friend, but found her words to be empty in meaning.

"And then…," she continued, rubbing the back of her smooth palm along Terra's arm. "We'll continue…"

"I'm sorry Zoë," she said sadly, "but I've just never felt that way…I'm straight…"

Terra hated the idea of disappointing her new friend, especially one as nice as Zoë. Even as she tempted and pressured Terra to give in and change her orientation, she remained very calm, relieved of any angry tension and fear.

"I just…I just like boys too much," said Terra with a bit of absoluteness.

Zoe's expression changed, her smile diminishing, bringing her stretched back arms forward again, as she leant close to Terra.

"Why do you say that?"

"Why do I like guys?"

"Why would you?"

"Well I-"

"Guys are…too…just too different," interrupted Zoë, before her monologue. "Boys have a totally different lifestyle than ours. They do different activities, like video games and wrestling. Why would an individual such as yourself be struck with a love for that sort of lazy, careless person."

A revelation stirred up within her, as Zoë's words reached Terra's ears. She put her legs down. There was a newfound pride Terra had in showing off her breasts to her friend.

"Think about it Terra, do you seriously want to go down a path of unhappiness when you could be perfectly content with a person like me…a female?"

Zoe could see the unsure look upon Terra's face slowly transform into a nervous, mildly gleeful grin. Zoe put her arms up, her palms opened towards Terra, as if to welcome her hand. The other three girls had soon found their attention being paid in honor of this budding friendship.

Terra felt like the center of attention. Zoe, at about one tenth of her normal speed leaned towards her. Her eyes closed, her lips, beginning to pucker, Terra knew what would come. It was all so slow in her mind. Maybe it was a moment to be feared? Or maybe the reason it went so slow in her mind was done so in order to preserve it forever. Terra could see the three other girls, naked and riled up by the whole event. She'd cared not for their support or their disgust. No matter which, it was inevitably true that Terra had fallen in love with Zoë.

They kissed. And in her mind, Terra imagined this moment being the greatest one ever. Nothing could possibly detract from the mood. The moment lasted for a lifetime, and for the first time in a long time, Terra felt really well about something new.

Starfire could see the entire thing from the tower. She felt a swallowing feeling build up within her as the ultimate disappointed was realized. As happy as Starfire was that Terra was a lesbian, she had to consider also that she was officially taken. The sad alien girl dropped her head. The only thing she did was hope, hope that her chances weren't gone, and with that mindset, went inside.

As they separated from the most pleasuring moment of her life, Zoe whispered to Terra, "Don't worry…we'll go slowly."

Terra's replay, said with a smile was, "don't worry, I learn quickly."

* * *

A short two hours after the events explained above, a door abruptly slammed open in a dark room, an apartment, one that could be found on Silverton Street in downtown Jump City. The two girls, Terra and Zoe, who had been walking throughout the streets of Jump City scantily clad in nothing but sandals and bikini panties, had been on the route between the beach and the apartment. The girls had come in, ignorant of any neighboring entities or items, and slammed one another hard, down onto Zoe's queen sized bed. The twos' lips hadn't parted since halfway down the hallway, the location where the sudden urge for a make-out had taken place. Terra's orientation had changed only two hours ago, and yet, she found it easy to get good action out of her new friend. 

Zoe's lips left Terra's as she raised her head along with the rest of her naked torso. On top, she found it appropriate to rapidly stroke her hands back and forth across Terra's beautiful breasts. Her fingers ran along the semispherical exterior, coming to an annex, the nipples. Ever so tender as they were, Zoe pinched them, and rubbed them, and did many things worthy of enjoyment.

Zoe took notice to the fact that, after a sudden outcry of pleasuring screams, Terra's right hand had migrated to her lower regions, and was currently in her panties. Zoe's own vagina was close, as she was leaned over and on top of her friend. She could feel the ever so common poke of Terra's hand through both pairs of panties, touching her own, as if she was masturbating for the both of them. Zoe lowered a hand down to her own vulva, and started fingering and roughing up her tiny clitoris.

Each girl had a hand in their panties, and their other on the opposite girls breast. It was a sight worth seeing, as all so sad Starfire starred at the book Raven had been holding out towards her, as visions of the lovers' fun disappeared from it's pages.

"Well, I suppose that's it," said Raven.

"What do you mean?" The inquisitive little Tamaranian was confused about Raven's statement.

"C'mon Starfire, I know you like Terra. I know what you did with her last night."

"Oh, that well…I couldn't be happier that she's found someone." Starfire's half-smile was very false-looking and met only with a frown by Raven.

"Sure…just, try to keep your mind off of it."

Raven exited the roof through a door into the tower. Starfire, saddened, idled outside on her way to the door. She looked towards the sunsight. A glimpse of hope seemed to appears in her eyes…just as a few dark clouds roled over the sun, and evening came. A lone tear left her ducts as she lifted the back of her palm and drove it across her lower eyelid.

* * *

Ecstasy lasted nearly four hours far from the tower, on Silverton Street. Terra and Zoe had become more subtle, reverting from their earlier furious forms of lovemaking and sliding into a more passionate, slower form. The two were both naked, entirely covered with the sweat of hours past, and lustfully drawn into a near asleep state of conscience from the sheer action that they had undergone with each other. 

The two were soon asleep, but not for long. Terra, nestled, coupled by her companion, lifted her upper body, and gazed around the room with half open eyes. Zoe shuffled in her sleep. Minding her lover's position, Terra took much caution in removing Zoe's tightly wrapped arm from around her own body. Terra fixed her path towards a door in Zoe's apartment, and maneuvered around the various items and furnature in the bedroom.

As Terra exited to the roof of the apartment building, Zoe, from the half-empty bed, slowly opened an eye into the direction Terra's footsteps had gone off in.

* * *

Back at the tower, Starfire was worn and ready for bed, or at least a small period of relaxation in her room alone, not to read, not to watch TV, but just to rest her body. She entered her room. She took no time at all before her top was off. Hell, it reached the floor before the automatic door to her bedroom even closed shut. 

She quickly removed her skirt, revealing her underwear to be none other than the red thong she'd tried on in front of Raven just last night. The lights were on full in her room. She didn't want to turn them out. Laying down on her bed with no lights would possibly put her to sleep if she were relaxing hard enough. The night was young, only 7 o'clock to be correct. There were things she needed to do, but a little bit of relaxation came first. Starfire liked to think of it as massaging her mind. She stood in front of the tall mirror in her room.

Looking. Just looking at her naked body. Starfire's own gaze went from her feet and up to the reflection of her breasts. She lifted each hand to the corresponding breast, and sweeped her hands over them, as if to dust them off, although they were, as is to be expected, flawless. Her hands moved down again. Her breasts were fine. There was certainly no way a girl like Terra couldn't have been mesmerized by the simple, elegant beauty of Starfire's perfect breasts.

As she pondered her thoughts, an ongoing red light flashed from behind her mirror. It wasn't a very noticeable thing. Not very significant to say the most. It was important to someone. It certainly had a reason too. As it was attached to a certain machine, Cyborg himself had concocted. And yet Starfire had assumed this whole time that the mirror in her room had been a simple one-way, reflective, viewing device.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were, quite simply, very horny. Two of the hornier members of the team, which must have been quite a bit considering. Cyborg's micro-camera hidden behind Starfire's 'two-way' mirror had been functioning perfectly for a year. And they could tell, from the just the look on her face upon entering the tower, that she was about to have a little mind massaging session in her room. From prior experience, it was to their advantage that she always stripped, always examined her body self-consciously, and occasionally ended up masturbating. It wasn't the only camera hidden in her room. Cyborg had the whole network wired right into his system. He could view the screens and activate the recorder anywhere at anytime.

Cyborg quickly turned off the full view-screen in his bedroom, unplugged his wires, and turned to the jaw-dropped Beast Boy. The changeling had turned forms multiple times during the session, but thankfully, not into anything larger than a moose. Cyborg preferred it that Beast Boy kept control of his transformations into larger, more easily destruction prone animals.

Cyborg, eyes wide open with a huge smile on his face uttered two words after pressing a giant blue button on one of the machines under the screen.

"Oooh….YEAH!"

Beast Boy looked down, at Cyborg's printer, as multiple pieces of paper came out. Starfire was written all over them. Her parts, her actions, everything about her. That pretty little red thong of hers. She was simply beautiful. Beautiful was almost the wrong word. She was outright HOT!

Beast Boy hurried over to Cyborg's bed, crouched down next to it, and from underneath it, pulled out a box. This box was entitled The Collection, as could be seen from vibrant red lettering scattered across the box top.

And inside…pictures…thousands of pictures. There were also three or four DVDs in there as well.

Cyborg stood in appreciation of his fine work. _Well done Cyborg_ he thought to himself.

_Alright…tomorrow night…we hit…the new girl…_

End Note - Well, that's chapter 2...guess what's next! Chapter 3!!!! It'll have plenty of sex don't worry...oh yeah, it'll have plot and dialogue, and all that stuff too, but mostly...some yuri action!


End file.
